The Shadow Youkai
by YLCourt
Summary: When Rin attacks Sesshoumara, what do you think happens? Well, this oneshot fic is basically about this... Read and review! Thank you...


I've always been fascinated by Sesshoumara's character. He hates human yet saves one- Rin. This is interesting to note as he often look down upon them  
or "see them as insects" as Inuyasha once described.  
  
So, many would say that their relationship is a father-daughter kind. I, however, beg to differ. But I do agree that Rin's age factor is one that  
contributes to the father-daughter relation.  
  
Being a romantic gal as I am, I would rather treat them as possible couples and there are indeed many writers around who thinks so too . . . But they  
are mostly when Rin grows up by ten years and above . . .  
  
This one-shot fic cum songfic is dedicated to the Sess/Rin pairings and this is my first (though not first Inuyasha fic). It will take place when Rin is about twelve i.e. about five years after she met Sesshoumara. Don't  
ask why I don't want to make it TEN years after she met him.  
  
So . . . constructive criticisms and flames allowed (not senseless flames,  
please? @_@)!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Come away with me in the night  
  
Come away with me  
  
And I will write you a song  
  
Come away with me on a bus  
  
Come away where they cant tempt us  
  
With their lies  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rin tried hard to suppress her sneeze. She would not want her only companion, the taiyoukai, Sesshoumara from knowing that she had caught a cold in the freezing weather. She was too stubborn to let him know . . .  
  
This season's winter was unusually cold and long. It did not help that Rin had only a thin piece of kimono without any warm clothing on her frail body either. She could still remember her quarreling with the dog-demon over stopping for a visit at a nearby town to buy some warm clothes.  
  
Rin remembered that she had been very surprised at Sesshoumara's words since he hated humans so much, though she dare not think why the dog-demon did not hate her as much as everybody else. Then, she rejected it. The expression on Sesshoumara's face turned from an expressionless one to that of an offended one.  
  
'Why can't he understand my reasoning? I just wish that we can approach Naraku and finish him off early for his revenge. Why am I going through these cold and hardships? Him! And he's so damn proud to know my love for him!' Rin thought, her eyes staring at the dog-demon's long silvery hair subconsciously.  
  
She had been defiant towards Sesshoumara recently and this did not please him one-bit. Both of them did not know what is going on with the change that is overcoming Rin right now.  
  
Sesshoumara felt his 'daughter's gaze at him. And he did not miss out her continued efforts to prevent him from knowing she's sneezing . . .  
  
'Stubborn girl. And to think I even offered to buy clothes for her! She treats my offer with such disgust . . . my pride is hurt and yet she does not appreciate it . . . wait . . . Why am I so childish all of a sudden? I really should forget this incident since she insist she can cope with this harsh weather.' Sesshoumara's expression changed from mild anger to frown and back to anger again.  
  
An ugly toad followed alongside Sesshoumara with a two-headed staff in his hand. In Jaken's eyes, this had to be a miracle for him to care so much about this human girl. 'M'lord really cares for Rin though she acts so indifferently to M'lord's concerns for her.' Jaken smirked to himself.  
  
He would never dare to say these words out loud as it would most probably warrant him another spell of unconsciousness from his master. Much as Jaken hated Rin, he had to admit that he too, was attracted to the exuberance of innocence from her. And that may be what attracted Sesshoumara to her too.  
  
But the innocence was disappearing fast as days go by. She had witnessed a lot of killings under Sesshoumara's hands, most of them youkais who dared to touch her. Also, her temperament had been swinging from one to another. One time she was happy, and the other grouchy.  
  
Nor Jaken nor the taiyoukai, Sesshoumara noticed that Rin was growing up . . .  
  
~~~~~  
  
I want to walk with you  
  
on a cloudy day  
  
in fields where the yellow grass grows  
  
knee-high  
  
So wont you try to come  
  
Come away with me and we'll kiss  
  
On a mountaintop  
  
Come away with me  
  
And I'll never stop loving you  
  
~~~~~  
  
'Cold.' Rin felt a chill attacking her body abruptly. Her teeth chattered noisily, finally stopping Sesshoumara in his track. Rin was staring at him with a defiant glare as she collapsed to the ground, unable to hold the dizziness that suddenly made her to fail her senses. "Sess-sama . . ." Sesshoumara's sword, Toukijin, lay by her side.  
  
Sesshoumara turned around in time to see her collapsing to the ground. But there was a shadow behind Rin and it disappeared quickly. This was a surprise to both Jaken and Sesshoumara.  
  
'I did not smell it!' Sesshoumara thought, alarmed to see that the shadow belonged to a shadow youkai.  
  
Then, a dark aura enveloped Rin's body, which caused her to open her eyes. However, her innocent brown eyes were not seen. Instead, dead brown eyes replaced it. Her lips curled slightly, enchanting Sesshoumara. The taiyoukai quickly shook his head as a faint image took over his mind.  
  
Rin cackled, "My my. This girl's soul is so pure that taking it over would be the easiest task for me by Naraku! Lets see how you will attack your lovely 'daughter'!" Unsheathing Toukijin, she slashed it towards Sesshoumara. Jaken saw it and tried to black the attack with his staff but Rin easily caught it and swung it to a nearby tree, along with the toad.  
  
Jaken was hurled unconscious as he knocked to a tree with the snow from the branches falling down to cover his whole body.  
  
Poisonous powder was scattered into the air, attempting to hurt Sesshoumara. The taiyoukai smirked. The poison is not going to work against him anyway He raised his hand, with it glowing in a greenish manner. "Dokka . . ."  
  
"I wouldn't want to use this deadly attack on her or she'll die unknowingly under your hands." Rin cackled.  
  
Sesshoumara realized it just in time as he finished his attack, " . . .sou." on the ground. The snow sizzled as it was on fire and melted away. "Despicable! Who are you?"  
  
"Master Naraku is right after all - Your highness, the taiyoukai of the western lands cares a lot about this human girl. I am one of Master's newest detachments and am here to kill you . . . Ki ki ki . . ."  
  
"The Shikon shard is in the back!" A feminine voice shouted to a particular hanyou who slashed his sword towards Rin.  
  
"Rin!" Sesshoumara yelled but the girl smirked and hid behind him with a fast move.  
  
"Sesshoumara! How dare you . . ." The hanyou gasped as powdery substances flew right at his face. He groaned and fell to his knees.  
  
"Inuyasha!" A girl in strange attire appeared before the hanyou and called his name. "I can't see . . ." Inuyasha muttered as he opened his eyes with difficulty. "Kagome . . . beware of her poison . . ."  
  
"How dare you hurt Inuyasha like this, Sesshoumara!"  
  
"That is none of my business. Rin! How are you?" The dog-demon approached the girl slowly, confusing Kagome. 'They are not accomplices.' She thought abruptly as she pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed at Rin's back.  
  
In the corner of his eyes, Sesshoumara saw Kagome aiming towards Rin. He growled and pushed her away. Kagome, however, shouted at the same time, "Is she possessed by the Shikon shard?"  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Another feminine voice shouted as a boomerang flew towards Sesshoumara. He dodged it and ran towards Rin. But the boomerang went for him again, much to his annoyance.  
  
Rin's eyes were still the same as that before. But it seems that her body movements were more restricted than before. 'Curse this body.' The shadow youkai taking possession of Rin thought but the smirk remained on the face. It was as if Rin was taking back the control of her body slowly but surely now.  
  
The shadow youkai panicked silently. Next, he dashed behind a tree and took out a small shard, placing it to his back. A dark aura enveloped Rin's body once more. She attacked Sesshoumara maliciously with the sword.  
  
Sesshoumara knocked the boomerang back to the woman who threw it. It went back with full force. The woman was rooted to the ground then she was pushed out of the danger by a houshi who groped her butt briefly. *Smack*  
  
"Lady Sango, this hurts and is this the way to repay my kindness?" The houshi spoke to the lady he saved. "Miroku! Thank you." Sango blushed slightly. She looked at Rin and Sesshoumara's fight and rubbed her eyes.  
  
The taiyoukai did not retaliate Rin's malicious attacks and kept dodging them while Rin's attacks became more and more life threateningly. Sango began to doubt if he is so cool-headed as Inuyasha claims he is . . .  
  
~~~~~  
  
And I want to wake up with the rain  
  
Falling on a tin roof  
  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
  
So all I ask is for you  
  
To come away with me in the night  
  
Come away with me  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Sesshoumara-sama! You have to remove the Shikon shards from her back!" Kagome shouted at the taiyoukai who was busy trying to dodge Rin's attacks.  
  
The shadow youkai, Naraku's detachment, took advantage of the fact that Sesshoumara would not bear to hurt Rin to kill him. Then, Sesshoumara made up his mind. He knew this was risky but he had to do so to save Rin from the possession of the shadow youkai . . .  
  
Sesshoumara stopped in his track and stared at Rin coolly. The shadow youkai grinned maliciously. This was a good time to kill Sesshoumara. Without thinking twice, Rin stabbed Sesshoumara in his chest.  
  
Inuyasha, who managed to see clearly finally, gasped as blood gushed out of Sesshoumara's wound in his chest. 'Rin' smiled triumphantly. However, Sesshoumara wrapped his arms around 'Rin's waist as he stopped 'her' from leaving his side. With a swift motion, he pulled out the Shikon Shards out of her body as she fell limp. The two Shikon shards were dropped to the ground.  
  
The shadow youkai screamed as it was repelled out of Rin's body. He desperately tried to escape from Sesshoumara but the dog-demon finally smirked evilly as he muttered rather weakly, "Dakkasou." Toxic sprayed out of his claws and splattered onto the youkai's body.  
  
But, it only staggered backwards before the effect was nullified by a dark aura. Sesshoumara collapsed from fatigue. Toukijin was still stuck in his chest. The others were all shocked beyond their imagination, especially Inuyasha. However, a faint glow started to come out from the other sword that was still strapped to Sesshoumara's waist - Tenseiga.  
  
Kagome was angered as the shadow youkai picked up the shards. "You won't get back the shards! Hama no Ya!" She released strong miko powers in her arrows at the Naraku detachment as he attempted to kill Sesshoumara once more by wanting to pull out the Toukijin.  
  
The miko powers surrounded the shadow youkai as it disappeared along with the arrow.  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It screamed before dissipating in the cold air.  
  
Sesshoumara regained some composure and pulled out the Toukijin with his teeth gritted, his blood splattered onto Rin's face, awaking her. "Sess- sama?" She stared in horror at Sesshoumara's pale face. Soon, it returned to normal and Sesshoumara stood up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, bending down to retrieve the two Shikon shards. "What happened?" Rin questioned aloud.  
  
Sesshoumara did not answer but only started to walk away from Rin with a cold expression. Rin gazed at him confusedly but she started to follow him . . .  
  
"Hey! Should you not thank Kagome at least?!" Sesshoumara's brother, Inuyasha, shouted with a scornful face, succeeding to stop Sesshoumara in his track once again.  
  
He slowly turned around and faced Kagome. Turning his head towards Rin, the teenager tugged at his sleeves, smiling.  
  
The hard look on Sesshoumara's face melted slightly as he curled his lips - to smile. The Inuyasha group gaped at his show of emotion.  
  
Soon, he was away from their sight, leaving them to wonder . . .  
  
~~~~~  
  
I want to apologize formally for making Sesshoumara VERY OCC in this one-  
shot fic . . .  
  
Anyway, hope you like this and tell me your reviews about this! I would  
appreciate them greatly. Thank you!  
  
Note: The song-fic is based on Norah Jones' song - Cold Cold heart. I  
admire her . . .  
  
By Yun Fei. 


End file.
